


Boat Trip: A Sequel

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [63]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boats and Ships, Idk I'm trying, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: little lion: are you okaylaf: you never text during meetingslittle lion: yes I know but you look like,,,,kind of scared?? like you're gonna pass outlittle lion: your hands are shaking dear





	Boat Trip: A Sequel

**little lion** : are you okay  
  
**laf** : you never text during meetings  
  
**little lion** : yes I know but you look like,,,,kind of scared?? like you're gonna pass out  
  
**little lion** : your hands are shaking dear  
  
**laf** : I'm fine  
  
**little lion** : you just almost bit your nail before you realized they're fake  
  
**little lion** : what are you not telling me  
  
**laf** : we need to unlearn each other I swear to god  
  
**laf** : may or may not be Very Anxious rn (like worse than yesterday) but I'm fine don't worry abt it  
  
**johnn** : hi I'm here now  
  
**johnn** : laF :^((((  
  
**laf** : doNT WORRY ABT IT  
  
**little lion** : give me your hand  
  
**laf** : why  
  
**little lion** : bc I want to fuckign hold it  
  
**laf** : right  
  
**little lion** : I love you sm  
  
**laf** : I love you too idk why this is happening  
  
**little lion** : you don't need a reason love  
  
**little lion** : it can happen to anyone  
  
**laf** : lmao we're going to your office and cuddling after this  
  
**johnn** : can I come  
  
**laf** : your invitation was implied  
  
**johnn** : rad  
  
**little lion** : yay!!  
  
**laf** : also what is this meeting about just a question asking for a friend  
  
**little lion** : I honestly think washington sends us to these things so that we don't like,,,,destroy the entire building or like accidentally kill someone  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**laf** : true  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : also why do I never get to sit with you guys at meetings  
  
**little lion** : bc of that one time when you and lafayette started arguing REALLY LOUDLY while I was talking  
  
**johnn** : was that when you went "mr. laurens, mx. lafayette, could you please save this conversation for a later date? like when we're at home?"  
  
**little lion** : yeah and my soul dropped out of my body bc everyone was whispering at the fact that I said that we all lived together bc that implies Things  
  
**little lion** : true Things but still I don't need the judgement  
  
**little lion** : AND THEN YOU WENT "I have never been more attracted to you right now" AND I WANTED TO STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH  
  
**johnn** : it was true tho I was literally Screaming on the inside  
  
**little lion** : I hate you  
  
**johnn** : you don't  
  
**little lion** : I don't  
  
**laf** : aw  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : guess who's,,,,,on a boat,,,,,for the second time,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : wHY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THIS TIME THEIR SON IS HERE AND MARY IS N OT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND HE'S FILRTING WITH ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** ITS VERY SUBTLE THO  
  
**little lion** : tbh I'm afraid  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk he's like asking me questions and every single time I answer he just gets CLOSER and he's staring at my lips  
  
**laf** : and that's subtle how  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk he hasn't been directly like "I think we should have sex" anD WILLIAM HASNT NOTICED ANYTHING  
  
**johnn** : I don't think you understand flirting  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I have been in two relationships does it look like I know how to flirt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HE JUST WENT BELOW DECK TO GO GET SOMETHING AND I HEARD SOMETHING CRASH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IVE BEEN TOLD TO GO DOWN AND HELP HIM WITH WHATEVER HAPPENED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : PRAY FOR ME HIS NAME IS CHASE  
  
**laf** : I  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : lmao just said I was married  
  
**more like HUNKules** : lmao was just asked what their name was  
  
**more like HUNKules** : singular  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**more like HUNKules** : "well we're not,,,actually married,,,,we're dating,,,,,but bc we can't legally get married,,,,,,so,,,,,,"  
  
**johnn** : DOES HE UNDERSTAND THAT AT ALL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NO  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : "I,,,have,,,,,two,,,,,boyfriends,,,,,and one significant other,,,,,,"  
  
**johnn** : it's so weird to have you call us your boyfriends I'm so used to husbands  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SAME LIKE IT FELT WEIRD TO SAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HE LOOKS SAD NOW I FEEL BAD  
  
**johnn** : oh my god why are you sweet  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ITS WHO I AM I CANT HELP IT  
  
**johnn** : omg I love you so much  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg I love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : explaining polyamory to chase rn this was not what I expected out of this boat trip  
  
**johnn** : JE SUS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I gotta go  
  
**johnn** : GOOD LUCK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM GOING TO NEED IT  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : did you know that if lafayette runs their nails through alex's hair that he gets Affected by it  
  
**little lion** : I do not shut up  
  
**johnn** : there's bite marks on the shoulder of lafayette's shirt that say Otherwise  
  
**little lion** : HUSSHSH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm currently showing him pictures of us and he just saw all of those messages  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like literally every single one  
  
**johnn** : fuck  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he thinks we're cute I want to throw myself overboard  
  
**little lion** : we are cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I knOW BUT LIKE NOBODY NEEDS TO SEE WHAT WE TALK ABOUT  
  
**little lion** : yeah that's true  
  
**johnn** : update: if they kiss him while they do it he makes a really pretty sound from the back of his throat  
  
**little lion** : it's actually really rude bc I'm supposed to be huggin them and keepin them Safe and they're just  
  
**laf** : tbh you just being here is like ~~~~~~  
  
**laf** : like I'm still !!! but like you're my home and it's easier around you guys bc you,,,,,anchor me  
  
**laf** : does that,,,,,make sense??  
  
**little lion** : you  
  
**little lion** : we're your home??  
  
**laf** : of course you are  
  
**little lion** : you're so amazing I love you  
  
**little lion** : I wish I knew what I could do to help you  
  
**laf** : I know that's what you were looking up all morning btw  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : we were literally holding hands I could see your phone right in front of me  
  
**little lion** : I worry!!  
  
**laf** : you don't have to!!  
  
**little lion** : okay but,,,,,,false I do  
  
**little lion** : we're married you can't get out of it  
  
**laf** : I love you too I just realized I never said it back earlier  
  
**little lion** : you don't have to  
  
**laf** : I do  
  
**little lion** : nope  
  
**laf** : but I love you so I want to say it back  
  
**little lion** : and that's exactly why I worry about your anxiety  
  
**little lion** : bc I love you and I want to  
  
**laf** : you want to worry about me??  
  
**little lion** : no but I love you,,,,,and the worrying is just a part of that  
  
**little lion** : a part that I accept and will do fully until I no longer have to  
  
**laf** : omg  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I was like wow I wonder why john isn't texting us  
  
**little lion** : it's bc he's lying under my desk completely asleep  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw  
  
**little lion** : and then I was like wow I wonder why my phone just sent me an alert saying my storage is almost full and I realized it's bc I have 900+ photos of us all sleeping on my phone total  
  
**little lion** : and pictures of us and also nudes  
  
**little lion** : and a picture of a frog how cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I always forget you're one of those people that has all of the things organized into albums  
  
**little lion** : Sleppy, Goals, ;^)))))), and Other  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how many photos do you have on your phone  
  
**little lion** : 3000,,,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how many of those are nudes  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,400  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't even think I've sent that many nudes in my entire life  
  
**little lion** : tbh not many of them are yours  
  
**little lion** : most are john's  
  
**little lion** : a lot are mine  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do I even want to see what you and john talk about in your private chat  
  
**little lion** : lmao it's like pure filth  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg  
  
**little lion** : sometimes it's cute filth tho  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm going to get a drink below deck and I'm leaving my phone with chase do not incriminate me in any way  
  
**little lion** : we won't  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay ttyl  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : the body is at the place for pick up. you know what to do.  
  
**laf** : don't mess up. we don't need a repeat of last time.  
  
**little lion** : they're not dead yet. get there quick and finish the job before they wake up and run.  
  
**johnn** : it should be an easy kill. get it done right and there's something in it for you.  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I want a divorce he literally looks scared of me  
  
**laf** : SORRY LOVE  
  
**little lion** : WLY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't know what that means  
  
**little lion** : we love you!!! wly!!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!!!  
  
**laf** : also since when has john been awake  
  
**johnn** : since alex started talking abt my nudes and I woke up bc I know when he's sinning  
  
**laf** : me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also just so you know I'm freezing on this fucking boat and all they have in on this thing is wine glasses so guess what I'm drinking hot chocolate out of  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't know when I'm getting off this boat but it's getting dark are you guys home yet  
  
**johnn** : yeah lafayette came home and went to sleep bc they're emotionally drained and alex went with them bc they didn't want to be alone so I'm the only one awake  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also I know how to drive a boat now  
  
**johnn** : what,,,,happened in the two hours you were gone  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I just told you I learned how to drive a boat  
  
**johnn** : doesn't that take a while??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : apparently I'm a natural idk  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : chase is like ""I think he's giving you this boat in the will"" and I'm like what and he goes ""last time I was on this boat I was hooking up with a guy on top of their like two million dollar rug so I know it's not going to me""  
  
**johnn** : how the fuck are we going to manage a boat  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk we'll find a way  
  
**johnn** : what if we get everything in the boat  
  
**more like HUNKules** : then we never have to work a day in our lives from the rug alone bc that thing is still there  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**johnn** : just had like a dream sequence of us all like in cute bathing suits and cuter sunglasses,,,,on a boat,,,  
  
**johnn** : and tbh that'd be fuckign boMB  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm not killing william for his boat  
  
**johnn** : I WOULD NEVER  
  
**johnn** : just like,,,,,a boat would be nice  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I agree I agree  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also this boat is really big you've never seen it  
  
**johnn** : I haven't  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do you want to  
  
**johnn** : excuse me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,I just found out that they're staying the night on this boat,,,,,,I am Not doing that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I need someone to pick me up and they said they'll let me off  
  
**johnn** : can they do that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah  
  
**johnn** : I'm getting my keys  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thank you  
  
**johnn** : anything for you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : :^))))))  
  
**johnn** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**more like HUNKules** : <3 <3 <3  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : HOLY SHIT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RIGHT  
  
**johnn** : THATS A FUCKIGN CRUISE LINER WHY DO THEY NEED IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NOBODY NE E  DS A YACHT ITS JUST SOMETHING TO HAVE IF YOURE RICH  
  
**johnn** : TRUE  
  
**johnn** : IM TERRIFIED OF THIS THING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IT HAPPENS  
  
**johnn** : GET IN THE CAR  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're home!!  
  
**johnn** : why are you texting  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc our spouses are asleep and I don't want to wake them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they need this  
  
**johnn** : yeah that's true  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wanna make out before we go to sleep  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : you taste like salt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's from the river  
  
**johnn** : but the hudson river is a marsh and you're like pure ocean rn  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why do you know that  
  
**johnn** : I was curious one day  
  
**more like HUNKules** : of course you were  
  
**johnn** : I kind of like it tho  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what does my mouth usually taste like tho bc you brought it up  
  
**johnn** : bubble gum  
  
**johnn** : like the Good Kind  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh  
  
**johnn** : yeah and then lafayette is butterscotch and alex is weirdy mint all the time  
  
**more like HUNKules** : true true  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're like strawberry candy  
  
**johnn** : why do we know this  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk tbh  
  
**little lion** : sHUT UP  
  
**little lion** : COME TO BED  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're coming  
  
**little lion** : good  
  
**little lion** : I'm going back to sleep if you touch me for any other reason than Snatching me you will wake up bald  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wouldn't be that different from what I have now  
  
**little lion** : I will skin you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay that might be a bit different  
  
**little lion** : exactly now come in here  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we'RE COMING  
  
**little lion** : love you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too  
  
**johnn** : love you too!!

**Author's Note:**

> haha can you tell I couldn't think of a title


End file.
